


Artistic License

by othellia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othellia/pseuds/othellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first challenge of drabble_las. Prompt was "I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic License

The old man paused. Squinting his eyes, he peered up ahead at a crowd clustered around the village’s notice board. Today had been uneventful, so with great deliberation he shifted directions and shuffled towards them.

“…a dangerous child with demon eyes…” he heard a person saying. A wanted poster was nailed up with several people reading out selections to the rest.

“…looks so angry…”

“…tattoos for each man he’s killed…”

“Hey! I don’t look like that!”

The crowd turned as one to stare at a small boy clad in orange. Another boy behind him smacked himself in the forehead.

“Whoops…”


End file.
